A Most Special Name
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: Draco Malfoy hated being a Death Eater but to save himself and his mother, he complied. When tasked to torture Loony, he found a way to lessen his guilt by protecting her instead. As she offered him friendship, they spoke each other's full name for the very first time and he saw a vision of his life after the war. Maybe there was light after the darkness. Harmony Side Pairing.


A/N: This is written for the Facebook Group, Hermione's Nook, as part of their Rare Pairing Soulmate Fic Fest for Valentine's Day.

Prompt: _"They have to say each other's name to figure out they're soulmates."_

Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Luna Lovegood

Trigger Warnings: Dark themes, Angst, Language

This is an angsty yet fluffy story. I repeat, angsty yet fluffy.

If you read my stories because I'm a Harmony (Harry/Hermione) writer, then you can read this one since it has very little Harmony on the side.

I'm starting to fall in love with Draco/Luna because of this fic.

Happy Valentine's Day or as the pagans call it, _Lupercalia. _

Review, fave, and follow if you liked this one.

* * *

**A MOST SPECIAL NAME**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Draco Malfoy was eavesdropping again. Ever since the Dark Lord claimed Malfoy Manor as his domain, he had never been able to get a good night's sleep. Everything was just so dark and cold and sinister now. The once opulent and majestic manor was now turned into a lair of evil.

He knew that his father wasn't a saint. Far from it really. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was a cruel bastard who loved to torture those he felt were beneath him. He would then hide behind his money and use his wealth to get away with his crimes.

As a gullible and impressionable child, he thought that his father was the perfect example of a great man. Hence, he tried his best to emulate him.

Draco grew up listening to tales about how great the Dark Lord was. His father would regale him with tales about the Death Eaters' glory days. A few years back, his sole desire was to join his father in the ranks of the Dark Lord's most trusted followers.

Now that he had the same mark on his arm, he was truly disgusted with himself.

As a Death Eater, he had only seen death, torture, and cruelty. The Death Eaters weren't the great heroes who were warriors of pureblood supremacy as his father claimed.

The Death Eaters were sick, twisted, psychopaths with illusions of grandeur.

The Death Eaters were just a group of bullies that the Dark Lord banded together to do his bidding.

He wanted out. He wanted to run away with his mother but he knew that it was impossible. He had no future anymore.

If Potter killed the Dark Lord, he would spend his life in Azkaban.

If the Dark Lord succeeded with his mission to kill the Boy Who Lived, then Draco Malfoy would lose his sanity in this hellhole. He would lose his humanity. He would lose himself and would remain an empty shell of a man.

He wanted out. But he knew that he could not.

The burden of the Dark Mark was for life. He belonged to the Dark Lord now.

When he heard his name being mentioned by his insane aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, he shivered in fear. He could only hope that whatever plans they had for him; it wouldn't be too horrible a crime to do.

Absolute obedience was expected of the Death Eaters. If he dared to not do what was asked of him, he would die a most horrible death.

Should he decide to do his task, then it would darken the existing taint in his soul even more. It's either kill yourself or kill others once you had the Dark Lord's mark.

Since those two options were equally bleak, he couldn't even pick a lesser evil.

"Send for young Draco," drawled the Dark Lord in his signature cold voice.

He ran away from the door and headed for the library. It was his hiding place as he pretended to research dark spells and potions that he could use to be able to serve the Dark Lord better. He could only hope that he'd be tasked to do research work forever. Ever since he failed to kill Dumbledore, he was never given another significant task – something that he was very grateful for.

He took a seat and immediately calmed his panting as he feigned interest in a book about the Dark Arts. Any minute now, his crazy Aunt Bella would enter the room.

"Drakey! Drakey! The Master wants you!" Bellatrix Lestrange said in a childish voice as she opened the door to the library.

"Coming Aunt Bella!" Draco replied as he stood from the couch.

He walked beside his crazy aunt and schooled his features. When a Death Eater faced the Dark Lord, you should be stoic. You should not show any emotion. You should not talk back. You should immediately obey. You should not make eye contact. He repeated those words in his head. Those were the words of his godfather, Severus Snape.

"You sent for me, my Lord," Draco knelt in front of his master.

"I have a special task for you, young Draco…" The Dark Lord held out his hand and Draco took it without hesitation even if he was disgusted at the act. He strengthened his _Occlumency_ shields because it wouldn't do to get caught hating on your master.

"Your wish is my command, my Lord," Draco replied with his head still bowed in respect.

"We have a new prisoner here, a strong supporter of Potter. A blood traitor that needs to be punished," the Dark Lord said.

"How should I torture this blood traitor, my Lord?"

"I want you to rape her, young Draco… Show her that it's her biggest mistake to have befriended Potter…"

Draco focused on blocking his mind. He couldn't do this. He would never do this. He would find a way out of this. Despite his abhorrence to the command, he said, "it would be my greatest pleasure to deliver your message, my Lord."

"Very good, young Draco. At least you're not as pathetic as your father," the Dark Lord said with a sinister laugh.

"It's my only desire to please you with my loyalty and service, my Lord," Draco flattered the mad man.

"Bella! Bring Ms. Lovegood to young Draco's quarters… He needs to rest from all the research he's doing for us. We'll let him have some fun with the blood traitor," the Dark Lord addressed his fiercest lieutenant.

"Right away, my Lord… Come now, Draco!" Bellatrix held out her hand and Draco took it.

* * *

Draco paced around his bedroom. He had a plan in mind. He could only hope that it would work. He needed to put on a very believable show when his Aunt Bella would enter the room with Loony Lovegood in tow.

So, he conjured whips, restraints, and other items of torture and laid it on the bed. He could only hope that he'd be able to pull this off.

When the door opened, Loony Lovegood was pushed inside his bedroom. To her credit, she didn't cry. Her deep blue eyes were void of emotion.

"Ah, I see you've made some preparations, my dear nephew!" Bellatrix Lestrange had a sinister glint in her eyes as she looked at the torture paraphernalia on the bed.

"Of course, Aunt Bella! I would torture this blood traitor in the service of our master… Besides, Loony over here would be a good fuck at least. A hole is still a hole no matter how ugly," he drawled.

"Make sure you silence this room. I don't want to hear you rutting in here… Make sure you break this one. Stupid girl to support Potter!" With that parting words, Bellatrix Lestrange left.

Loony Lovegood stood there without fear in her eyes. Her expression was blank.

Draco flicked his wand to cast the strongest wards and silencing charms that he knew. When the spells were in place, he summoned the tray of food and water he asked a house-elf to prepare for him.

Setting the food on the bed, he commanded, "Eat!"

To his annoyance, Loony just stood there giving him a penetrating stare.

"There's no poison in it, I assure you," he said. Loony must have felt his sincerity so she squatted on the floor and began to eat.

Draco looked at the conjured torture items on the bed and with a look of disgust, he vanished them. Loony gasped so he turned to face her.

"I'm not gonna do anything to you, okay? I'm not gonna rape you… I'm not gonna hurt you. But to save myself, and to ensure they wouldn't do anything to you... When you leave this room in the morning, you have to look like you've been fucked rotten and tortured severely… Is that – is that clear?" His voice cracked at the last statement.

"Why are you a Death Eater, Malfoy?" Loony asked.

"I have no choice," he sighed.

"We all have a choice. We all have free will – "

"Death Eaters don't have free will! We're the property of the Dark Lord!" He hissed.

"And here I thought that Malfoys bow to no one, at least that's what your family history says," she shrugged. He chuckled sarcastically at that.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" He smirked.

"Why should I be? You're a good person trapped in all this darkness… I know you won't hurt me," she said confidently.

"You're right… And you're wrong too… I'm a bad person but I won't hurt you," he sighed.

"Sit over here and let's talk," Loony pointed the space on the floor by her right side.

He gave her an incredulous look. Was she for real?

"I'm not gonna hurt you," she said dreamily.

"You really are Loony," he muttered.

"I've been called that so many times that it doesn't hurt anymore," she shrugged.

Rolling his eyes, he grudgingly joined her on the floor. "There! You happy now?"

"So… tell me how you're feeling? All this pain inside of you… It's the nargles… But it's alright! You'll be okay… You just need someone to talk to," she said after chewing her food.

"You're insane!" He exclaimed. How could she sit there and act like they were the best of friends? He was ordered to torture and to rape her for Merlin's sake!

"Maybe… But you're in pain," she said smartly.

For the first time, since he accepted the Dark Mark, Draco Malfoy laughed.

* * *

"Loony! Loony! Wake up!" Draco shook the witch beside him. It was morning now. They had to make sure she looked like a mess.

"Five more minutes, mum," she muttered in her sleep. There was drool on her face but he had to admit that it looked kind of cute on her.

"Loony! You have to look like shit and tortured when my crazy aunt comes here! Wake up!" He hissed.

As if nothing happened, Loony opened her eyes and stretched.

"Fine… Do your thing," she shrugged.

He fumbled for his wand to cast the _Sectumsempra _on his arm. When his blood oozed, she yelped.

"What are you doing?" She yelled in shock.

"Shut up!"

"Sorry," she muttered.

Wincing in pain, he started to speak. "I found a special form of glamor and protection charms in the library. If I voluntarily hurt myself to draw lines of blood all over you, my glamor charms will be impenetrable."

"Why are you – "

"Just roll your sleeves," he hissed.

She immediately rolled up her sleeves and he used a finger to coat her arms with his blood. He pointed his wand on her and he murmured the complicated glamor protection spell he read about. Satisfied with his work, he said, "look at yourself in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Loony stood up and walked to the mirror. "Oh my! I look like shit!"

"Good. I guess it worked then." He pointed his wand and muttered the counter curse to the spell his godfather had created. When the wound closed, he conjured torture items once again and he disillusioned the room to be covered with blood all over. He also removed his pants to keep up with pretenses.

"You know, you really are a good-looking bloke," Loony remarked and he smirked.

"Don't push your luck, Loony," he retorted.

"What? We're friends now. Friends can give compliments to each other," she grinned.

"How can you even say we're friends now?" He was gobsmacked. There was something seriously wrong with this witch.

"You just hurt yourself so you could protect me. That's friendship right there… Also, you opened up to me. That's what friends do," she said with a dreamy smile. He had to admit that she was quite pretty despite her loony quirks.

They heard a knock on the door and Draco was immediately alert.

"Quick! Act like your in pain and cry!" He told her. Flicking his wand, he canceled the wards and the silencing charm before opening the door.

When his aunt walked in, she glanced around the room and smiled proudly.  
"Very well done, Drakey! Our master would be proud!"

He glanced at Loony and he had to admit that she had excellent acting skills. She was shivering in fear and she was crying now.

"Aunt Bella?"

"Yes, Drakey?" His aunt said childishly.

"Can I keep this blood traitor as my pet? I wanted Potter's mudblood but Loony here is a good fuck at least. Her screams of torture are like music," he leered at Luna who took a step back as she cowered in feigned fear. _Thank Merlin that Loony can act!_

"Well, since you've done an excellent work here, Draco, I'll talk to the master for you… Come now, blood traitor!" Aunt Bella pushed Luna out the door.

Draco sighed. He hoped the Dark Lord would grant his wish to be the only person that could punish Loony. He needed to protect her. If he could spare her from the rest of the Death Eaters, at least he would be able to do something good.

He needed to preserve the goodness in Loony. That way, he would feel less guilty. That way, he could remember seeing what goodness looked like.

Loony Lovegood was a good person. He was determined to help keep that goodness in her. He had seen so much darkness and she was the only person who talked to him like he was a normal teenager. So, he must protect her. After all, she said they were friends.

* * *

Their arrangement continued. Luna was his pet. She would come to his room every night. They would talk and eat together. She listened to him. He shared his pain with her. They became friends in the night.

When morning came, he protected her by spilling his blood so she could be protected under his impenetrable glamors. She would then do her part by acting like she was severely injured because of what he had done to her throughout the night.

The Dark Lord and his Aunt Bella were very pleased with his work.

His mother gave him a shocked look. Narcissa Malfoy couldn't believe that her son was capable of doing something so cruel…

If she only knew the truth.

* * *

"Malfoy?" Loony said one night.

"We're friends now, right?" She inquired shyly.

"Of course, Loony," he smirked.

"Maybe we should call each other by our names now, you know since we've acknowledged we're friends and all," she shrugged. He noticed a faint blush on her cheeks. She was truly adorable.

Draco cleared his throat. He held out his hand. "Hi! I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy. And you are?"

Loony grinned. "Hello, Draco Lucius Malfoy. My name is Luna Celeste Lovegood," she accepted his hand.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Luna Celeste Lovegood."

As they said each other's full name for the very first time, their magic called out to each other. Draco felt light, happy, and free. Luna, on the other hand, felt protected, safe, and cared for.

"Draco," Luna whispered.

"Luna," Draco said breathily.

Both of them had the same vision. Three children of blond hair. A set of twins, one girl of stormy gray eyes and one boy of deep blue eyes. The eldest son, a curly-haired blonde with the aristocratic Malfoy nose but with Luna's kind blue eyes. They saw a future together. A future that was filled with happiness, peace, and love.

Lost in the vision, they slowly leaned in...

They moved closer and closer to each other to narrow the space between their bodies until their lips could meet.

It was Luna's first kiss and she could do this forever. Who knew that kissing someone could be so magical and amazing and so beautiful?

Draco had kissed a lot of girls before. But this – this was different! He could feel his knees shaking with pleasure and this girl in his arms became the center of his world.

When Luna started to unbutton his shirt, Draco woke up from the fantasy.

"No, Luna! We mustn't!" He pulled away and he ran to the opposite end of the room.

"But I – "

"No! Don't say it! Please!" He pleaded.

"Don't you feel the same?" She sniffed.

"Stop it, Luna! You are good and light and pure and I'm a Death Eater!" He said angrily as he punched the wall.

She was about to go near him when he hissed, "don't come near me, please…"

"But I – "

"Please, Luna… Don't touch me."

Luna squatted on the floor and cried. Draco faced the wall and blocked the sounds of her crying. In as much as he wanted to lose himself in the fantasy that he'd seen, it was no use.

She was Luna Lovegood – Ravenclaw, Dumbledore's Army member, a friend of Harry Potter.

He was Draco Malfoy – Slytherin, a Death Eater, a property of the Dark Lord.

They could never be together.

When he could no longer hear her crying, he faced her once again. He smiled sadly as he watched her sleep. Since she was lost in the land of dreams, he used this time to cast the protection glamors on her. He would endure this pain every single day until the warriors of the light could take her away from this hellhole.

She needed to leave this place so she could live a long and happy life.

_I love you, my loony Luna, _he thought as he sat by her side so he could watch her in her slumber.

The next day, the Snatchers captured Potter, Granger, and the Weaselbee.

Draco knew it was time to say goodbye to his dearest and truest friend, the one person who saw the real Draco Malfoy – Luna Lovegood.

Luna Lovegood would be leaving him soon and he was truly happy for her. Finally, she would be safe from this hellhole.

When all the prisoners escaped because of Dobby, he thanked the heavens for saving Luna.

Luna Celeste Lovegood – the love of his life.

Luna Celeste Lovegood – the one who would be better off without him.

Luna would be happier without him so he must let her go even if she would forever hold the key to his once cold and broken heart.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sighed as he woke up to a new day. The sun was shining brightly now. His quaint little cottage was now immersed in bright light and a gentle breeze was whistling from the opened window.

Life in Salamanca was peaceful. Nobody knew him so he wasn't judged or hated by people on the street. He finally got the second chance he so craved for. Despite all of that, he was lonely.

Three years had passed since he had last seen Luna Lovegood at a courtroom in the ministry. Because Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood testified in support of him, he and his mother were not convicted of any crime. Only his father was sent back to Azkaban.

After he was cleared, he and his mother decided to live in Spain. They needed to be away from Britain so they could start a new life together.

His mother died last year and he was living all alone now. The friends he met here in Spain encouraged him to date but he just couldn't bring himself to open up to someone the way he had with Luna.

Luna Lovegood – a most special name befitting of the most wonderful person he had ever met.

_I wonder if she's married now, _he mused.

"Get a grip, Malfoy! You don't deserve her," he chastised himself.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. Groggily getting out of bed, he answered the door.

To his surprise, a petite blonde witch was standing in front of him with a bright smile on her beautiful face.

"Lu – Luna?" He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Hermione was right! We are soulmates!" Luna said happily as she threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly on the lips. Despite the shock, he kissed her back.

His days and nights had been haunted by dreams filled with visions of the witch who he now had in his arms.

When they pulled apart for air, Draco crouched down so he could press their foreheads together. He closed his eyes to savor this very special moment. If this was a beautiful dream, he could only hope that he would never wake up.

"Draco Malfoy, you and I – we are getting married this afternoon," Luna whispered. Draco chuckled. This witch could ask for whatever she wanted and he would gladly do it.

"I can't wait," he whispered with a contented smile on his face.

* * *

_February 15, 2001_

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_You truly are the Brightest Witch of the Age!_

_Your new spell, the Soulmate Locator charm worked._

_I can't thank you enough for all your efforts, Hermione._

_Because of you, my Draco and I, we're now together._

_We now have our happily ever after._

_Draco and I married yesterday, on the afternoon of Lupercalia, with the sunset as our backdrop and the waves humming a lullaby on the beach as we said our vows._

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to invite you. As soon as I found him, I just demanded that he marry me right away. I was afraid he'd run away again after all._

_Anyway, the ceremony was very simple. Just the two of us and no witnesses. We opted for a ritual magical marriage bonding so we really didn't need an audience for that (wink wink)._

_Do you think you can come here and visit?_

_I would like to feature your spell in the Quibbler._

_The world needs to find their soulmates so that everyone can be happy._

_I hope you will agree to the interview, Hermione._

_I cannot repay you for this great favor. It was you who spent long hours to perfect the creation of this spell after all._

_If not for you, I would have never found my happiness and contentment._

_So, thank you so much, Hermione. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_

_Send my love to Harry, Teddy, and little Viola Lily._

_Your friend,_

_Luna Malfoy nee Lovegood (I love my new name *sighs*)_

_P.S. I plan to write a romance novel about soulmates. It will be based on yours and Harry's love story as well as mine and Draco's. What do you think? I already have the title in mind, 'A Most Special Name.'_

Harry chuckled as he read Luna's letter for his wife. Since the large bird that sent the letter was very adamant to deliver the parchment on his leg, he was forced to get up early so Hermione's slumber wouldn't be disturbed. She had been busy feeding their newborn daughter at the wee hours of the night.

He placed Luna's letter on Hermione's nightstand knowing that she would read it as soon as she woke up.

When he returned to his side of the bed, he smiled.

Luna was right. His Hermione was truly brilliant.

_A Most Special Name, _he mused. He could already see Luna and Hermione co-writing this novel. The two witches loved doing many things that their brilliant minds would take a fancy too. _I guess I should befriend Malfoy now. Us clueless husbands need a support group, after all, _he thought as he snuggled closer to his soulmate so he could get more sleep.

**THE END**


End file.
